In debugging or final factory inspection of electronic products (e.g., display panels), a problem with existing signal analysis instruments, such as oscillometers, is that their operations are too complex to meet production demand.
FIG. 1 shows a printed circuit board (PCB) in a liquid crystal display (LCD). There are a number of testing points on the PCB. In the final factory inspection, operators have to measure electrical characteristics (e.g., current, voltage and the like) of intended testing points one by one through finding out all of them. This is rather troublesome.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved signal testing apparatus for a printed circuit board.